Friday The 13th: A Nightmare in Green Hill Zone
by FanWriter3
Summary: Jason Voorhees has landed on Mobius, home to the adventurous Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Now, Sonic and co. must fend for their lives against the Crystal Lake Killer, while Freddy Kruger slowly returns to life through their innocent dreams.


Friday the 13th: A Nightmare in Green Hill Zone

A Fanfic by Rocco Casucci (FanWriter3)

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story other then... well, the story. Jason belongs to New Line Cinama/Paramount, Freddy to New Line, and Sonic to SEGA.**_

_A Note to my readers: Well, here we go. This is Sonic/Freddy/Jason V2. Hope you guys stick around for the ride; be warned, the ride might "stop" every so often but I'll try to keep it moving as fast as I can :)_

* * *

Jason Voorhees fell through the atmosphere like a meteor, his skin flying off in flaming chunks and his new metal frame becoming warped and melted as he burned up from the heat of his entry into the planet. His journey in space had come to an abrupt end and he was now on his way to the surface of Earth 2, aka Mobius. The laws of probability could have thrown him in one of millions of places on the planet where he would never even be heard of again, but for the unfortunate people of the area designated Green Hill Zone, the laws of probability seemed to be replaced by fate as Jason barreled toward that area of the planet at full speed.

He continued to fall, being close enough now to be able to see land through the cloud layer. His path seemed more direct now; he was headed right toward a large lake…

* * *

In a lagoon tucked away in a small corner of Never Lake, two teenagers sat together and gazed up at the stars. The lake was said to be a place of miracles; every month something amazing seemed to happen there. Little did these teenagers know that tonight the amazing thing that would happen would also be one of the worst things to ever happen on the planet.

As the two looked at the stars their hands met in the grass and they snuggled closer together.

"Jake, they're so bright," the girl said.

"They sparkle like your eyes, Rose" the boy said in return. They turned and looked at each other with passion in their eyes, and they kissed. When they finally broke the kiss and looked back, they both noticed a large shooting star flying across the sky, seemingly coming towards them.

"Hey, look at that..."

They both watched fixated as the star came closer until it fell from the sky and flew down into water at the far side of the lake. The impact shook the surrounding area; birds flew from the surrounding trees and animals in the woods got startled and ran off in the other direction.

An ominous silence fell across the lake. As the large ripples reached the water in the lagoon, the teenagers snapped out of the trance they were in as the object crashed to earth and glanced at each other.

"Jake, what do you think that was?"

Jake looked around at the woods; now silent; then back at the lake.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out."

The two got up and began walking from the lagoon to the shore. They followed the lake around till they reached the shore ahead of where the object landed. The water was still somewhat turbulent; little waves breaking at the shore, and a cloud of steam and dust hung over the water for several feet.

"Whatever it was it must have been pretty heavy to make a splash like that," Jake said.

"Maybe it was a meteor," Rose said looking back up at the sky.

"Maybe. Or it could have been a satellite from Solaris. My dad says those things are always coming down."

Rose looked around at the silent woods and began to feel uncomfortable. There was no other noise except for the wind blowing through the trees, and the sounds of their own voices. It made her nervous.

"Jake, I don't like this. We should go."

Jake turned around and smiled deviously. "Come on baby, don't you want to at least try and see what it is?" He began walking toward the water, removing his clothes as he did so. Rose stayed in her spot and watched in shock, her anxiety keeping firmly rooted in her place.

"You're going out there?"

"Who knows, this could be something cool. Think of what the other guys would say if we pulled up something top secret or some shit."

"It could be dangerous! If you slip up you could drown!" Rose tried to protest but in the back of her mind she knew that her boyfriend's adventurous spirit was to much to overcome.

Jake, now well into the lake, turned back and smiled. "Relax baby, I'll be back in a minute." He winked then dove below the surface.

Silence. A few minutes passed by and Jake did not resurface. Rose was starting to panic and began walking toward the water.

"Jake? Are you ok? If this is a joke this isn't funny!"

She waited but there was no reply. Her heart was racing; she wasn't sure if she should go in after him or go for help, though finally her common sense took back over and she chose the latter.

She turned to run off, when suddenly a figure burst out of the water and grabbed her around the waste. She screamed in terror as she tried to struggle free of its grasp, but the figure began pulling her back into the lake and eventually they both fell into the water. Rose resurfaced and looked around frantically before trying to swim back toward the shore, but a hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her violently back down.

More silence. It was another few seconds before Rose broke the surface again, gasping for air. Behind her, the figure that had dragged her down broke out into a fit of laughter.

"If you saw the look on your face," Jake said between breaths. Rose's face was red with anger as she tried to catch her breath. She turned around and punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"You asshole!" she shouted. "You know how bad my anxiety is. You could have gotten me killed!"

Jake calmed down a little as he realized that he might have made a mistake, but the smile remained on his face. "Come on baby, it was a joke. I wouldn't let anything that bad happen to you. Not ever."

"If that was your idea of a joke your sense of humor could use adjustment," Rose said as she walked out of the water. Jake glanced over her figure as she came ashore, her wet cloths clinging to her slender form, revealing the outline of her underwear underneath. The devious smirk returned to his face.

"You know you look really sexy when you're all wet…"

She stopped and kicked some mud back at him. "It's going to take more than that to get back on my good side, Romeo."

The mud hit Jake in the face and he winced. Rose laughed. "Ha, serves you right." She rung out the bottom of her shirt and shook the water out of her hair

Jake cleaned himself off and came ashore next to her. "Ok, so I was an asshole. I'm sure I could figure out something that will make you forgive me though."

She turned around and looked him in the eye. "Well if you're really serious..."

They kissed tenderly. After a good minute of locking lips, Rose broke the kiss and laughed. "Well, you definitely know how to get back on a girl's good side. Fine, I'll forgive you. Can we please just go get the towels from the lagoon and go home though? It's getting cold out here."

"I'd be down for that, let's get out of here."

The two began to walk back to the lagoon, hand in hand. As they walked, Rose noticed that Jake was carrying something in his other hand, wrapped up in his wet shirt.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked as she poked at it with her finger. "It's still pretty hot."

Jake glanced down at what he was carrying and grinned. "OH, right I forgot to show you. I didn't see much when I was down there cause of how cloudy the water was but I found this closer to shore." He unwrapped the shirt to reveal what appeared to be a melted and warped metal face mask.

Rose looked disgusted by the appearance of it, and the smell of burnt metal was offending enough to make her cover her nose.

"What…what is it?" she asked.

Jake shrugged. "I guess it came from whatever landed back there. It was still pretty hot so I had to use my clothes to pick it up. Looks like some kind of mask or something."

"Who'd be able to wear something like that? An astronaut?"

Jake glanced up at the sky; thinking of the intense burn up the object went through before it hit the lake. "He'd have to be one unlucky mother fucker if that's true."

The two continued walking until they reached the lagoon. Jake set the metal mask aside and reached for the towels they had been sitting on. They shook off the dirt and twigs and began to dry themselves. Jake seemed more interested in watching is girlfriend as she removed her wet shirt and hotpants, leaving just some skimpy underwear. She wrapped her nearly naked form up in the towel and sat down on a nearby boulder, shivering.

"You know how I said you look sexy when you're wet?" Jake said, "Well, you look really cute when you're shivering too."

Rose laughed. "I'm shivering cause it's cold out, not because I'm trying to look cute for you."

Jake slowly walked over to the boulder and snuggled close to his girlfriend, the devious smirk appearing once more. "Well, you know there are a lot of ways you can warm up. I mean, I could help if you want."

Rose's looked into her boyfriend's eyes, her expression becoming a little devious as well. "What did you have in mind?"

Jake leaned closer so that their faces were just barely touching. The devious looks on both of them suddenly were replaced with passion and longing. "Here, let me show you…"

They kissed tenderly, the passion and heat between them slowly building until they were practically wrestling with each other. They slowly worked their way off the boulder to the ground where Jake ended up on top of Rose, the towel that was around her now serving as a matt to keep the dirt from the woods off of them. They made out furiously on the towel, their hands exploring each others bodies with lustful desire.

In the heat of the moment they stopped to catch their breath, and Jake took a moment to admire the beautiful girl under him. "You know, I don't think there's anything in the world as beautiful as you."

"Just stop with the cheesy lines and kiss me again," Rose said huskily. Jake moved in to resume his liplock once again.

But he didn't make it.

A deformed metal hand reached down and grabbed Jake by his hair, yanking him off of his girlfriend. He yelled in surprise and pain as he was pulled up, struggling and flailing his arms in all directions on an attempt to get a hit on his abductor. When he was finally turned around and got a good view of the person, his stopped cold and stared in horror at what was before him.

Jason Voorhees, now a six foot hulk of burnt, warped metal and melted synthetic flesh, towered above Jake and glared down at the boy through the remnants of his two giant red eyes. His face was all but gone under the melted skin and remains of his mask.

When Rose got a clear view of the mutilated being that was holding her boyfriend, she shrieked in terror and struggled backwards until she was stuck against the boulder. The sound drew Jason's attention to Rose and snapped Jake out of his trance. As the killer's free hand reached down toward the horrified girl he suddenly forgot about the pain in his head and went from being scared out his mind to trying to protect his woman.

"You leave her alone asshole!" he said as he delivered the strongest punch he could to Jason's gut. He screamed as his hand connected with the melted metal and every bone within shattered instantly. Jason instantly turned back to Jake and, still holding on to the boy's hair, lifted him off his feet and began to punch him in the face repeatedly.

Jake screamed at each hit as more bones in his face were shattered, and Rose screamed in terror as her boyfriend's face became more and more unrecognizable. Eventually Jake fell silent and the hits went from being hard to soft and sickening as the flesh and the bones within were mutilated into a soft, bloody mound on the boy's head.

Jason finally stopped; his hand covered in blood and flesh; and dropped the lifeless corpse. Rose was still screaming as her boyfriend's body hit the ground and Jason turned toward her again. For a moment the killer and the girl locked eyes and Rose fell silent. The rage she saw in those eyes was probably the most intense thing she'd ever experienced; it felt like the devil was staring into her soul.

In her horrified mind seconds seemed like minutes until the silence was broken as Jason lunged forward at her. In that split second her instincts suddenly kicked back in and she rolled out of the way, sending Jason charging headlong into the face of the boulder. Chunks of metal fell off his damaged body as he struggled to get back up and face his victim.

This time though Rose didn't stick around and took off into the woods, tears streaming down her face as she ran off toward what she hoped would be civilization and help.

Jason started to walk after her, but after talking one step he tumbled to the ground again. His left leg, which has been blown off and synthetically rebuilt along with the rest of him during his adventures in space, suddenly collapsed out from under him, the reentry damage finally taking its toll. After a brief but poor attempt to balance himself he collapsed to the ground, even more pieces of his synthetic body falling off on impact.

It took a moment for his tiny brain to register the fact that his body was falling apart at the seams as he slowly sat up and looked down at his leg. It was now a pile of unrecognizable junk, but under the junk, jutting from where his original limb left off, there was something clearly recognizable; bone. His own leg bone had already begun to regenerate under the synthetic material and, while it wouldn't get him anywhere in his current shape, it was a step toward him being whole and "normal" again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the metal face mask. He slowly reached for it with his shattered hand and pulled it toward him, holding it right up to his face. He stared into the shattered eyeholes like he was looking into a mirror; not recognizing the thing that had been his face only hours before. While it couldn't be expressed in his almost nonexistent face, he was confused by what he was looking at, not being used to anything other then his classic hockey mask. With his other hand he touched the remains of his face and somewhere in his tiny mind, it clicked that he didn't have that mask to hide behind anymore.

Looking once more at the metallic object in his hand, he rummaged around on the ground and grabbed a piece of the leathery synthetic material that had fallen off his body. After a few long minutes fumbling with it, he was able to manufacture decent enough head straps and secured them to the metal mask. Slowly, he lifted the object over his head and lowered it onto his face, the straps holding it loosely to his head. He seemed to sigh in relief that he had something to hide his face behind once more.

With the last of his energy, Jason pulled himself up to a somewhat standing position, using the boulder as leverage. He looked once more around the lagoon and took a deep breath. In his confused mind he saw not Never Lake, but Crystal Lake. He was home again; and once he was able to, he would continue doing what he had been doing for hundreds of years. Kill.

* * *


End file.
